


Sweet Memories Are Made Of These

by Blue_Night



Series: Wild Fantasies [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is injured and lying alone in his bed. Marco and Nuri are far away in another city, playing football, but, Erik has enough memories to rely on and pleasure himself while they are apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memories Are Made Of These

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you, this is pretty explicit and includes something I have never written about before: role-play and sex-toys. If you feel uncomfortable reading about three young men having a vivid fantasy and enjoiying themselves, you shouldn't read that. If you're not uncomfortable with it, then, enjoy reading what my mind came up with.  
> It is also much longer than I intented it to be, I hope you will enjoy it to the end. Please, give me feedback, leave kudos or comments if you liked it, feedback is much appreciated, especially because of the - hm -'delicate' topic...  
> A million thanks to all of you who will tell me in one way or the other that you liked it! :-)

Erik is lying on his back in his lonely bed, thinking of his two beloved and deeply missed boyfriends. He is injured and can't be with them at the moment, can't play with them and win the games they need so badly to win. He closes his eyes and imagines his black-haired lover and his blonde lover running over the pitch again and again, giving all to help their teammates and win the matches, because not one of them even wants to even think of playing in the Second Bundesliga.

Erik's thoughts travel from the match to their last night they have spent together. With Nuri and Marco, every night is a special one, but, the last night was the most special night Erik has ever enjoyed with his two beloved ones so far.

He sighs, because his cock hardens by the memory of what they have done with each other and Erik's hand wanders down on his body, caressing his naked chest with lazy movements, circling his nipples until they are as hard as his impressive length straining against the tight cotton of his white briefs. Erik pushes the cover away from his body, considering his body thoughtfully. His skin is paler than it is during the summer months, but, it has still a light bronze-colored tone and his classical white cotton-brief accentuates his skin color very nicely. Erik knows that he has a beautiful body, slim and tall, but with perfect worked-out abs and strong muscles. He knows that his body is beautiful because he can see it in the eyes of his two beautiful lovers every time they look at him, 'eating' him with their hungry eyes, worshiping his body with every caress and every kiss they lavish on every spot and every place of it.

He watches his nipples becoming red and hard under his fingertips pinching and stroking them and he rolls them between his thumb and his digit, biting back the needy moan that wants to slip out of his mouth, forcefully. His cock jerks in its prison, complaining about being neglected for such a long time. It has been a while since Erik the last time has jerked off, he simply wasn't in the need to do it, because his two wonderful boyfriends always see to his needs better than he himself could ever do. But, they aren't there to help him relax at the moment, and Erik knows that he won't be able to find any rest otherwise, not with his colorful and vivid memories in his mind and his poor cock being rock-hard and needy.

His breathing is harsh and ragged as his right hand caresses his six-pack while his left hand is still busied with his sensitive nipples and this time, he lets the silent moan fleeing from his dry throat as he remembers how forcefully Marco always reacts when Nuri or he himself are playing with his nipples. Erik hasn't tried it until now, but, he's pretty sure that if he really wanted, he could make Marco come just from licking and biting his nipples.

His dick twitches by this imagination and he slowly pulls at the waistband of his briefs, pushing it over the large bulge of his big erection. His weapon springs out of its tight cover, straining proudly in the air and Erik looks at it, trying to see what Marco and Nuri see when they look at it. His cock is surely a nice sight, it's long and big, the veins slightly blue underneath the smooth bronze-red skin, soft velvet covering hard steel and the head is already glistening with the drops of creamy-white pre-come that has leaked out of the slit just from his pleasurable memories.

Erik can't resist any longer and he touches his spear, giving it a few exploratory strokes, slowly and lazily. His cock twitches happily and Erik watches another drop building on top of the engorged dark-red head of his love-weapon. He moans and strokes himself more firmly, closing his eyes and thinking of the last night with his two amazing lovers:

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_Erik would never have thought that role-plays could be that arousing. But, since he is with his boyfriends, his blonde one and his black-haired one, he has found out more about himself and his hidden desires than in his entire life before._

_He kneels on the large bed of the expensive hotel-suite they have rented and he knows exactly what he has to do. First, when Nuri and Marco have asked him what he wants to do, he was too shy to tell it to them, but, when he has looked in their eyes, seeing the love and encouragement there, he has spilled everything he wanted to experience with them and Marco and Nuri were totally in right from the start, painfully aroused just by the thought of it._

_Marco is lying on his back, his eyes closed, panting heavily because Erik is licking cream from his hard nipples. Erik can hear Nuri panting as loudly as the blonde does, sitting in a comfortable chair on the other side of the bed, watching what he is doing with their beloved one._

_This is the scenery Erik has imagined for a long time: Nuri is the rich businessman who has 'rented' him to pleasure his boyfriend while watching them. Erik has learned not only a lot about himself, but, also about his boyfriends. He knows that Nuri loves to watch him making out with Marco and he knows that it arouses Marco incredibly to be watched. Erik on the other hand loves to obey and surrender, completely, but, he also loves to be in charge now and then, and right now, he can have both. He has to do whatever Nuri tells him to do and he is in charge, because, he is the one doing it to his blonde lover._

_He shoots a quick glance at his black-haired boyfriend who sits in his chair in a black suit, his pants lying crumpled around his ankles on the floor and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair is a little bit ruffled and he looks sexy like hell being tousled and aroused like that, his business suit crumpled and with his cheeks red from his desire and Erik's cock twitches happily at this wonderful sight._

_Nuri purses his lips, nodding at him to make him continue with what he is doing. Erik bents down again, licking with his eager tongue over Marco's cream-covered right nipple. Marco moans loudly, shivering because of the wet and hot sensation adding to the cool cream and Erik is totally drawn in that he can make Marco moan and shiver that violently just from licking his nipples. He bites tenderly, carefully not to hurt Marco and Marco arches into the touch, shivering and moaning again. Erik nibbles his way from the right nipple to the left, licking up every little drop of cream on his way. Marco's left nipple is hard and red, waiting for his tender ministration and Erik doesn't hesitate, kissing it and circling it with the tip of his tongue, until Marco is trembling underneath him with desire and wanting._

_Erik can hear the movements of Nuri's hand working on his hard member standing proudly between his spread legs, smearing drops of arousal on his white dress shirt. Erik is dressed only with a short black leather vest and black leather pants with an large opening between his thighs and his own cock presses painfully hard against the smooth leather. It's not his turn though, first, he has to satisfy the two men who have 'rented' him and Erik is determined to serve them as best as he can._

_“More cream!” Nuri grinds out, his breathing harsh and uneven. “Lick it from his belly button!”_

_Erik does as he is told, taking the spoon and letting the cream drop into Marco's belly button. Marco shivers, because the cream is cold on his heated flesh, his pale skin is flushed with his arousal in a wonderful red and his rock-hard cock strains into the air, weeping and craving for Erik's loving service. But, Erik has to do what Nuri tells him to do and the black-haired 'businessman' hasn't told him to touch Marco there until now._

_“Lick it up and play with his nipples again!” Nuri orders hoarsely and Erik bends down, his tongue darting out of his mouth and dipping into Marco's perfect belly button. Marco's six-pack tenses, he seems to be ticklish, but, Erik licks up the cream with firm movements, rolling the blonde's nipples between his fingers while he cleans Marco up with his tongue and his lips and Marco cries out, wriggling underneath him with desire and need._

_“Nuri, please, make him fuck me! I need to be fucked!” he pleads and Nuri's contented growl is a nice contrast to Marco's high-pitched voice._

_“You will be fucked, my sweet Marco, don't you doubt that,” he assures him, adding a half malicious and half tender: “But not the way you think that you will be fucked.” to his promise._

_Erik hides his own grin, because he knows exactly what Nuri means. This is something he has told only Nuri and Nuri has agreed instantly to Erik's suggestion. The wish to do that popped up in Erik's mind after he had seen Marco's wistful glance at something they had found on an internet-side. Marco has tried to hide his longing glances at this special toy, but, Erik had noticed them, nonetheless. He loves Marco. If Marco wants to experience this, then, Erik will make sure that he himself will be the one doing it for him._

_Marco is confused now, Erik can feel it by the way he shifts his weight underneath him and he soothes him with soft kisses on his perfect six-pack until the blonde relaxes again._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Erik moans by the memory of what they have done five nights before and his strokes become faster and more urgent, but, he tries to hold back, because he doesn't want it to be over too soon. He's not at the end of his sweet memories and the pictures in his head before his mind's eye are crystal clear and full of colors. He remembers Marco's heated skin, the redness accentuating his tattoos, he even can see the thin layer of sweat covering Marco's body and he still can hear the smacking of wet skin against wet skin when Nuri had jerked himself off to the arousing sight in front of him.

He makes similar sounds now, as he slowly brings himself to completion, massaging his balls and his perineum with his left hand while he moves his hand up and down on his throbbing shaft, wet with the lust the memories have milked from him.

Erik swallows and closes his eyes again, wallowing in the memory of what has happened next.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_Marco is trembling with need and Erik looks up at Nuri, hoping that the raven-haired man will give him the order to do what he wants to do so badly. Nuri's mouth is slightly open, Erik can see the tip of his tongue wetting his lips and he has stopped his movements, his chest rising and falling heavily under his ragged breathing. He is far too close to his orgasm and Erik longs for a brief moment to touch him and let him fall over the edge, but, only briefly, because tonight, they have other plans._

_“Prepare him!” Nuri now orders and Erik obeys immediately, taking the bottle with the lube and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. Marco moans in anticipation, he spreads his legs wide and braces his feet against the mattress, trembling with impatience. Nuri sits right before his spread thighs and Erik makes sure that his lover can take a good look at what he is doing as he inserts one finger into Marco's puckered rosebud swallowing his digit eagerly. All the three of them groan with the sensation, Marco because of the intrusion, Nuri because of the tempting sight and Erik because it feels so damn good to pump with his finger into the tight heat of Marco's secret core._

_Marco unconsciously moves his hips against Erik's pumping, craving for more and Erik bends down again and swirls his tongue around his nipples to pleasure his blonde lover even more._

_“God, yes, more, gimme me more! Fuck, I need more!” Marco croaks out, his manhood twitching helplessly and he balls his fists to keep himself from jerking off. He is not tied with ropes, but, Nuri is in complete charge and he hasn't allowed the blonde to touch himself. Marco's hands lay on the pillow over his head and Erik feels the play of the muscles of his arm as he clenches and opens his fists with his desire._

_Soon, he can add a second and a third finger, all of them slipping easily into Marco's needy core. He searches for the special knob that will make Marco scream and he has no problems with finding it, making Marco arch from the bed when he brushes over it again and again._

_“I'm ready, oh God, Nuri, I'm ready! Make him fuck me! Please, make him fuck me, please!” Marco screams, almost sobbing, wriggling and panting, crazy with his overwhelming lust._

_Erik bites back his own needy groan, he is so damn hard himself and his cock rubs painfully against his leather pants, but, he will get his reward later, he knows that for sure. This is about satisfying Marco in a way he has never been satisfied before and Erik looks at the one sitting in the chair watching them with hungry eyes, hoping that Nuri will allow him to fuck Marco now._

_Nuri isn't able to form coherent words any longer, his croaked out “Do it!” sounds strange and Erik almost doesn't understand him, but, he can see it in the chocolate-brown eyes and so he pulls at the drawer of the bedside table and takes the special toy out of it he has bought a couple of days before._

_Marco's eyes widen as he sees what Erik is holding in his hand and he gulps for air, making strangled noises in his throat Erik isn't really sure what they are supposed to mean._

_“Fuck, yes, Erik, just do it!” Marco manages to grind out, his eyes glued to the large vibrator Erik holds in his hand, covered with knobs, and Erik takes that as an agreement._

_He lines the vibrator up with lube and slowly presses it against Marco's waiting hole, wet with the lube from his preparation and pulsing slightly with Marco's arousal. Marco spreads his legs wider and Nuri gasps out as Erik now breaches Marco's entrance and the vibrator disappears into Marco's hot tightness._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God, don't stop, fuck, yes!” Marco begs incoherently, bracing his hands against the mattress now, too. Erik switches the vibrator on and the low humming sounds cheerfully through the air thick with pheromones of arousal, three sorts of aftershave and fresh sweat._

_He moves it back and forth, carefully, because there is no way that he will hurt his lover with the pretty large dildo. But, all he can see on Marco's handsome face is lust and arousal and soon, he drives into the blonde with single-minded determination, searching for the sweet spot deep inside Marco's trembling and shivering body._

_“Yes, oh yes, that's so good, please don't stop!” Marco pleads, moving his hips feverishly, and Nuri has started to jerk himself off again, both of them caught up in their lust and desire. Erik focus only on Marco's pleasure and it helps him keeping the last shreds of his self-control together. He watches his face, enjoys the sight of Marco's from biting himself red and swollen lips, opened because of the needy noises he can't hold back any longer and his handsome features suffused with arousal, lust and devotion; and his love for the blonde forms a lump in his throat._

_He growls with contentment when Marco screams all of a sudden, shuddering heavily and Nuri's answering moan encourages him to do it again. He has found Marco's prostate and he shifts the angle of the humming and vibrating dildo to make sure that he will hit it with every thrust now._

_Marco screams a second and then a third time and then, he is a quivering and shivering mess, crying constantly in the rhythm of Erik's thrusts against his sweet spot, his hips stuttering up to feel the sensation better to their own will._

_When Erik is sure that he won't hurt his wonderful lover, he lowers his head on the red hard knobs crowning Marco's perfectly toned chest again, licking, biting and nibbling at them and Marco rewards him with louder screams and more shudders._

_Erik doesn't need to look at Marco to know what Nuri sees, the vibrator pounding into Marco's pulsing wet hole, the breached and stretched puckered rosebud taking eagerly what Erik offers it and Marco's leaking erection teetering with Erik's movements, wet and dark-red, the blue veins clear to see underneath the hard flesh. Marco has a beautiful cock, long and hard and Erik knows that the head is coated with the creamy-white pleasure he milks from him, slowly rolling down on the shaft and into his pubic hair, letting it glisten and shine in the dimmed light. The soft leather of his pants and his vest creaks silently every time Erik moves or shifts his weight and the sounds create a strange and seductive melody together with the noises of wet flesh smacking rhythmically and the breathless cries and moans of both men, the black-haired one and the blonde one._

_Marco is close, Erik can tell it by the tension in his body and Nuri is close, either, making those strangled whimpers he always makes when he's very close to his climax and Erik moves his from the angle hurting hand faster and gently bites down on Marco's abused left nipple._

_“Fuck, Erik, oh, oh - - -oh God, fuck, Erik!!!” Marco yells desperately as his orgasm overtakes him, hitting him with a force he has never experienced before, almost shoving Erik away from him as he arches his back in a way Erik hadn't thought it could be possible, screaming again and then, hot and fast spurts of white pleasure shoot along his trembling body, coating his abdomen, his chest and even his face. Erik doesn't care that he is right in the line of fire and that he has to find a way to clean his vest and his pants after wards, he simply licks up the traces of semen within reach of his clever tongue while Marco's gun fires another load and then fires once again, the body trapped underneath the brunette shuddering heavily with every new wave of ecstasy wrecking Marco from head to toe._

_He listens only vaguely to the sounds that prove to him that Nuri finds his satisfaction together with Marco, his breathless moans and cries bringing the symphony of passion to a crescendo loud enough that Erik is deeply grateful that they are alone and undisturbed on this floor of the expensive hotel._

_Erik doesn't show any mercy though, he moves the vibrator, stroking Marco through his climax until his weapon has shot all of its load and Marco lies limp and completely spent on the damp mattress, letting out a pleading and whimpering: “Please, stop, it's too much!” and Erik can tell by his weak voice that his wonderful boyfriend is close to fainting with the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he has ever had._  
 _He carefully removes the vibrator and smiles when he hears the wet 'plopp' as the sex toy slips out of Marco's well-fucked hole. Marco relaxes gratefully, trying to bring his breathing back under control, shivering from time to time with the afterglow of his satisfaction._

_Erik straightens and takes the towel he has brought from the bathroom, tenderly wiping the proof of Marco's ecstasy away, knowing that his lover is too oversensitive now to do it with his tongue. Only the stripes of creamy-white on his face he kisses away with soft kisses. He isn't allowed to kiss Marco on his mouth, because, after all, he has to play the role of the rented call boy and kissing wasn't in his services, but, he knows that he will be allowed to kiss his boyfriends later._

_Marco smiles the sated and happy smile of pure bliss and contentment and he mouthes a silent “Thank you!” to him, his eyes still closed and his limbs weak and totally relaxed._

_Erik glances at Nuri who sits in his chair, his hand still wrapped around his softening member, covered in the remains of his own satisfaction, his head tilted back, gasping silently for air. When the black-haired man feels Erik's eyes upon his face, he opens his own, smiling at the brunette with so much tenderness, gratitude and deep feelings that Erik's eyes threaten to become wet. He smiles back, shakily, unsure what he is supposed to do now. He is so hard and he craves for his own release so badly that it's driving him mad._

_Nuri stands up from his chair, stepping out of his pants and coming to the bed, his eyes never leaving Erik's heated face. He takes the towel out of Erik's hand, wiping himself clean before throwing it to the side. He kneels beside Erik, still watching him, one hand on Erik's face and with the other hand, he opens his pants, liberating Erik's aching cock from its tight prison. Erik wears nothing underneath his trousers and Nuri gently pushes him in the direction he wants him to be until Erik is straddling Marco with his ass looming over Marco's face._

_“Lick him, Marco!” Nuri orders with a growl and Erik feels like a prey in the paws of a black panther again. Marco makes a purring sound and spreads Erik's cheeks with his sweaty hands, his tongue darting out of his mouth, taking in Erik's unique taste eagerly. Erik moans, because Nuri now takes his weeping erection in a firm grip, stroking him almost painfully slowly, his eyes noticing every little shiver and every gasp he can pull from him with that._

_“You did well, boy,” he murmurs approvingly, “You really deserve to be rewarded.”_

_Erik clings to the black-haired's shoulders, digging his short nails into the crumpled white dress shirt Nuri is still dressed with, his tie swaying between their bodies in the rhythm of Nuri's strokes. Erik finds it incredible sexy that his boyfriend is dressed only with his shirt and his tie, the lower regions of his body completely naked and that he is wearing tight leather trousers and a vest while Marco is rimming him in earnest now._

_Erik loves to have someone's tongue in his ass and Marco has reached true mastery in rimming him. Erik knows quite well that Marco could bring him to his orgasm just with that, his eager and agile tongue stroking his hole, massaging the sensitive muscle and imitating the act of lovemaking by thrusting in and out of his secret core. He spreads his legs wider to give the blonde better access who now kneads his ass cheeks, adding to the sensation cursing through his entire body and he moans loudly because Nuri has reached true mastery in jerking him off in perfect unison to Marco's rapturous ministration, as well. Nuri always caresses him with the right pressure and pace and his cock twitches and throbs in the calloused hand pleasuring him so much._

_Marco is busied with licking his hole until it is a pulsing and wet mess and Erik feels Marco's spit rolling down on his inner thighs together with the sweat of his arousal. It tickles his skin and his senses are almost overloaded with the different semsations, but, he loves it. His cock is wet, too, from his own pre-come satisfying Marco has already milked from him and from Nuri's come that had still coated his hand. Nuri's fingers glide easily along his proud weapon and Erik can feel himself harden even more, his own gun is more than ready to shoot after being aroused for such a long time._

_He digs his nails harder into Nuri's strong shoulders and he closes his eyes, because the intense stare of the chocolate-brown eyes is more than he can bear right now. Marco spreads his cheeks until it almost hurts and Erik sinks down a little bit. He will feel his knees later, but, he doesn't care, all he cares about is to feel Marco's tongue as deep inside his tight heat as possible and the pleasure that is building unstoppable in his groin._

_“I'm close, fuck, I'm so close!” he croaks out and Nuri chuckles very pleased. “Oh yes, you are, boy. You're so close and your gun is ready to shoot. Just do it, boy, let go and come for us!” he orders,_ _his left hand letting go of Erik's face and slipping underneath his vest to pinch his nipple hard and unexpected._

_The delicious sudden sharp pain sends Erik over the edge, immediately, and he throws his head back and screams with relief and ecstasy as his orgasm washes over him, his whole body shaking with the force of his release, sharp jolts of hot white pleasure making him black out for just one second and then, he pumps his ecstasy into Nuri's fingers stroking him relentlessly until his cock has nothing more to give. Marco's tongue deep inside his quivering ass lets his pleasure last as long as he has never been coming before and he is grateful for having something to hold on, because, without Nuri's strong frame he clings to desperately, he would have fallen down on the mattress, crashing Marco. Nuri's shirt is a mess now, covered with Nuri's semen and his own, but, neither Nuri nor he himself care about it and Erik knows that his black-haired boyfriend enjoys his pleasure as much as he has enjoyed his own. "Yes, fuck, yes!" he shouts out his own pleasure and Nuri's content snarl encourages him to let go, completely and savor his pleasure to the fullest._

_When it's finally over, he slumps against Nuri who holds his weight, easily, murmuring tender, unintelligible things into his ear. Marco licks a few more times over his with the aftermath clenching hole before he lets go off him and Erik buries his face into Nuri's fragrant shirt, catching his breath._  
 _Nuri simply strokes his hair and after a while, he gently lowers him down on the bed beside Marco, bedding himself close next to him._

_Then, they lay there, sated and happy, holding each other by their hands and Erik knows for sure that he will never ever be able to share this kind of intimacy with anybody else. Marco and Nuri are the loves of his life and when he looks at them he can see that they feel the same way about him and about each other. Neither of them has said these three little words before, but, Erik is sure that one day, he will say these words to his two wonderful boyfriends and that they will say these words to him, as well. Erik is a very patient young man, he can wait until Marco and Nuri are ready for it and in the meantime, he tells them how much he loves them in any other way he can tell it to them without using spoken words._

_Erik lays there, enjoying their closeness and the soft waves of the afterglow rolling through him and when he presses the hands holding his own, gently and tenderly, the soft pressure answering him is all he needs to know._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Erik is trapped in the sweet memories of their wonderful and special night and the memories have driven him to the very edge of his control. He strokes his rock-hard dick feverishly while the finger of his left hand has found the way into his tight heat and he pumps it in and out in time to his right hand working his aching cock to completion. He wishes that his two lovers would be here, watching him, but, this isn't possible and so he has to rely on the memories that tell him that he is loved and cherished even when they are not together.

He spreads his legs wider and moans with the sensation of the colorful pictures in his head and the hot waves of pleasure spreading out from his sensitive shaft into every cell of his body and he opens his eyes again to watch himself coming. The tip of his erection is dark-red and coated with the wetness that shows his arousal so clearly and when he rubs with his thumb firmly along his shaft and the head of his cock, he finally comes, watching the jets of his release erupting from his twitching cock like lava would erupt from an exploding volcano. His finger pistons in and out of his clenching hole in a frantic rhythm and soon, his pubic hair and his abdomen is coated all over with his seed while his entire body shakes with the force of his climax.

“Marco, Nuri!” he grinds out, imagining his two incredible lovers watching him coming and just the thought of his beloved ones boosts his pleasure and ecstasy to a new level of satisfaction he has never reached before when he has jerked himself off.

When it's finally over, he lies there, panting and still shivering, unable to move anything but his little finger. When he eventually does, he does so only to wipe himself clean and curl up into a small ball, embracing his pillow with the two t-shirts he has wrapped around it. One t-shirt is Marco's and one t-shirt is Nuri's and Erik falls asleep with a happy smile on his face and the wonderful fragrance of his two beloved mates filling his nose.

Tomorrow, Nuri and Marco will be back. They will be back and all the three of them will celebrate their reunion with another passionate encounter. Erik doesn't know how this encounter will turn out to be, but, as long as they are together, he knows for sure that it will be wonderful, giving him new sweet memories he can rely on when they are apart, because his sweetest memories are made of these encounters and they are all he needs to endure the separation from his mates.

Erik falls asleep and whispers softly: “I love you, my mates.” before the slumber of satisfaction claims him; and somewhere in another city, two young men lie in their hotel-rooms alone and exhausted after a hard match and whisper back: “We love you, Erik, sleep well and have nice dreams.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasure In The Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487784) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals)




End file.
